Second chances?
by OphleiaS
Summary: The war just ended and life goes back to normal, what will Zuko and the gang do when some strangers come into town and shake things up again? sorry bad summary...please read and review
1. Chapter 1

"So…why are you making me go to this thing again?" Jade asked for about the fifth time.

"One: I need a date that actually looks good in formal clothing. Two: you are the closest thing to that I could think of without actually trying," Zane retorted while holding out his hand to help her out of the carriage. Jade rolled her eyes but took his hand. "Please be on you best behavior tonight…"

"When have I ever done other wise dear brother?" She smiled innocently "Fine…I promise." Thought after they entered the room she knew that was going to be a tall order.

Zuko POV:

Zuko knew tonight was going to be a long one…he was never one for parties. He tried to stay out of the way but it was all in vain. He could feel his frustration growing as time wore on and he was about ready to snap. 'Seems someone is feeling the same as I am…'he thought as he heard soft yells from the corner. Sighing he made his way over to try to help the situation.

"I don't care! You can stay here if you like, but I am tired of this!" shouted the girl.

"Okay…I understand that you are frustrated, but please keep your voice down," the guy responded coolly. Zuko chose to step in at this point, "Hey is everything okay here?"

"Does it look like everything is okay? My God man! I am shouting at him, why don't you use some common sense!" She retorted rolling her eyes.

"Jade, please, some control would be nice," her partner advised.

"Zane, I do not care if he is the fire lord himself…he can just suck it and mind his own business!"

"I am so sorry sir!" The guy tried to amend but Zuko waved him off.

"Zane was it?" he nodded "Don't worry about it…I take no offense to it and I apologize miss I shall as you say 'Suck it' and mind my own business." Zuko smiled and bowed before leaving. As he left he could hear the guy, Zane, whisper to his companion that Zuko was actually the fire lord, though he didn't wait long enough to hear her reply.

'Why do I even care what she thinks?' Zuko mused.

Jade POV:

"Look, I'm sorry I blew up at the party…but you know how I don't like being so close to that many people," Jade defended.

"Whatever, it is over and that is all that matters. What I can not believe is that you actually said that to the fire lord," Zane stated.

"Hey, he had that one coming…I don't care what position someone holds, they should know when to stay out of things," Jade shrugged and walked off.

"And you should know when to hold your tongue…you know what dad used to say..."

"Some day my quick tongue will get me into a heap of trouble I know, I know…I don't need you to keep reminding me of that."

"Maybe I wouldn't have to if you just kept quiet when the time calls for it," Zane smirked and gave his sister a hug. "Oh I think you should write an apology to the fire lord…"

"I think I'm done with the conversation…" Jade stated and walked off.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" She didn't wait for answer and closed the door and went off into the night, not knowing what was in store for her.

Zuko POV:

Once everyone was gone, Zuko had the urge to go out and let out the frustrations from earlier that night. As soon as he was out the door he headed in the direction of the one place he always felt comfort. The one place only he knew about, the one place where he never had to worry about the stresses of his life.

Along his way his thoughts kept going back to the girl from the party. He had known only a few people in his life to every talk to him so casually, but never someone who he had never met before. Thoughts of his past swarmed his mind once more as he reached his one safe haven.

Shaking his head he lied down in the grass and watched the clouds. Soon he forgot everything around him and drifted off into a sleep. Dreams of the memories of the battles wrenched him awake leaving him extra aware of his surroundings when a twig snapped. Jumping up he saw a doe freeze and stare it him before bounding off in to the distance.

He started to relax when he felt the cool sharp touch of a blade against his throat.

"Why are you…" before they could finish their statement Zuko shoved against his attacker pushing them away. Turning to face them he prepared for anything when he was pushed against a tree by a quick jab of water. Fighting back with a swift movement causing fire to graze the cheek of his attacker, he pounced pinning them to the ground.

"Who are you?" He demanded, but he saw for himself that it was the girl from the party.


	2. mystery

(A/N: there will some dialogue in another language, if you would like to know what they are saying I will have it at the end of every chapterJ)

I would like to thank my loverly beta reader Kuro-Kihaku for all of the help and such, so thanks )

"Who are you?" Zuko asked through narrowed eyes.

'How about I play with him a little bit before I tell him?' she thought.

She opened her mouth like she was going to speak but then she started to laugh. Before he could react she brought up her leg and kicked him off her sending him flying through the air landing on the ground. Reacting quickly, Zuko jumped onto his feet and used a great flash of fire. Jade backed up to prevent herself from getting burned.

"That all you got dear Fire Lord?" She quipped. Zuko grimaced and sent another flash of fire.

It never once occurred to Jade that she was being backed into a corner by the walls of flames as the fight progressed. Upon realizing this, it was too late. The flames were fairly large, preventing her from escaping through the flames.

"I will ask again…who are you?" questioned Zuko on the other side of the flames.

Looking around she saw there was no other choice. She sighed and replied, "My name is Jade."

"What business do you have in the fire nation, Miss Jade?" Zuko pressed.

"It's just Jade…I am here on a job…" she muttered.

"Is it the kind of job that would require you attacking the Fire Lord?"

"No, that was just for fun." She gave a small smirk. Zuko's frustration level started to rise once again and he sent a ball of fire flying pass her head, missing her by inches.

"That's not going to get you anywhere, you know." In a flash she jumped over the flames and landing behind Zuko. With quick precision, she hit a pressure point, and caused him to cry out in pain.

In response, he grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground, shoving his hand threateningly in her face.

"Geez, you don't have to get all pissy about it…I was going to tell you," she shook her head. Without relaxing, he demanded, "So tell me!"

"I was sent to deliver a message to the Avatar."

Zuko POV:

"What business do you have with the Avatar?"

"Unfortunately that is between me and him; I have strict orders not to discuss it with anyone but him." She stated. "By the way, that was a really nice party…You almost seemed pleasant."

"You are not in the position to be making jokes…" Zuko growled.

"Oh, are you still mad that I didn't talk to you formally? You know, most people call that pride…not exactly a good reflection on your character." She said, clucking her tongue.

'Wait…why am I getting the feeling that she's trying to change the…'Zuko tried to think. But he couldn't remember what it was.

_It is alright…you are learning what you want, just relax and let her get up._

Zuko felt an eerie calmness wash over him despite the unfamiliar presence in his mind.

Just as he was lowering his guard, he heard someone say, "Jade, lasă-l să fie." Snapping out of whatever held control of him, Zuko looked at the newcomer. It was the man who had been Jade's companion at the party.

Zane POV:

"Am încercat doar să te ridici ..." she answered back

"I don't care. You know the laws," Zane replied icily. This time in a language Zuko could understand. Sighing she nodded and apologized. _He's starting to freak out, Brother…_Jade warned inside Zane's head.

"How about we just calm down and talk?" Zane offered, holding up his hands to show he meant no harm. He could see Zuko thinking it over.

Zuko lowered his guard enough to let Jade up, but he remained tense and prepared for if they tried to rush him.

Without saying a word, Zane went over to the flames and stuck out his hand. A few seconds later the flames were gone. Nothing, not even burn marks or ashes, remained.

"Who are you…really?" Zuko asked warily, noticing a look pass between the two. Jade shrugged at her brother.

"We are from the people that the Avatar first descended from."

Zuko POV:

"Okay…tell me the truth. Who are you?" Zuko asked again, not believing.

"Told you," Jade said smugly to her brother. She turned to Zuko.

"If you do not trust our word, you can ask Aang when he returns."

Zuko looked at them with suspicion.

'I am going to have to ask him…but what to do with these two? I'm going to have to put them in jail…just to make sure they aren't up to anything.'

Zuko was tugged out of his thoughts as Jade glared at her brother and spat, "De ce a trebuit să-i spun că acest lucru dintr-i asa?"

Zane only shook his head, which made Jade start yelling at him in the foreign tongue. Taking advantage of their argument, Zuko shot a fire ball in the air, signaling for his guard to come to his aid.

"Now, why would you do a thing like that, dear Fire Lord?" Jade asked, archly. "You don't trust us, do you?"

"No, of course not. I was just signaling to the Avatar that he should come over here to talk to you," Zuko said, trying to act casual. He saw them exchange a glance but he couldn't read what was in it.

"So kind of you," Zane said, smiling. Zuko could swear he heard light sarcasm mixed in.

'Could they really be that gullible?' Zuko wondered.

The three stared at each other in silence. Zuko was tense, but the siblings seemed rather lax. If Jade could slip past his guard and attack him, the Fire Lord, without fear for her life, what could two of then do?

The guards rushed in, but they paused at the sight of the two accompanying Zuko.

"Arrest them," Zuko ordered, waving towards Jade and Zane.

The guards didn't attack like Zuko had expected. They barely moved at all, except for sticking out their hands. They certainly didn't look like they were arresting anybody.

Zuko drew in a deep breath to question the guards about their behavior (quite loudly) when Jade smirked and laughed, "We know when someone is lying, dear Fire Lord. We aren't as gullible as one might think."

Winking at him, the two left with his guards and left Zuko wondering, 'What the hell!?'

After a few calming minutes of deep breathing, Zuko started to leave, trying to push the strange encounter out of his mind. He paused at a patch of grass that had been burned before Zane had restored it. A single rose lay there, a single sterling rose. A flower not native to the land.

Zuko stooped and picked it up, studying it closely. 'And the mystery continues.'

(A/N: So thank you for reading please review, I would enjoy some feed back. And to keep my promise here's what they are saying:

Zane- "Jade, leave him be"

Jade-"I was just trying to get up."

Jade-"Why did you have to tell that so out right?")


End file.
